Beautiful Stranger
by Mironicka
Summary: Pan is a famous photo model and while on one of her business shoots she is paired off with the hotest male model. Though when she learns he's arrogant and macho will she be able to work with him or will she fall for him? TP AU


**Beautiful Stranger**

_Chapter One_

"Here's everything. I don't believe you're missing a thing Miss Son." A tall, white haired man with brilliantly bright green eyes informed. "Thank you Ritz. I don't know what I'd do without you." A medium height young woman called as she emerged from the limo.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail to give off a classy look. She had on a snug fitting white tank top and tight fitting denim caprice pants with white, heeled open-toe sandals. The outfit did a good job of showing off her well framed body.

"Do please be safe Pan. I hear that other female models get jealous at other co-workers and tend to do things to mess them up." Ritz advised as he walked up to Pan carrying her bags. "I will." She responded.

They were near a dock where a huge elegant yoat floated in the water waiting for its passengers. The view was breathtaking. The sun was just above the water and the rays gave it a glimmering sparkle, while making the middle of the blue water orange.

"Oh! This will be one of my best relaxed photo shoots ever if we took them in such beautiful scenery." Pan exclaimed as they walked towards the huge boat. "Surely it will…And do be wary of the male models. They're no better, if not, worse than the female models." Ritz said continuing to lecture Pan.

Pan simply nodded.

"Why are you being such a worry wert? Usually you never suggest the worst to me when I leave for a trip." Pan asked looking to him. Her dark black eyes held a tint of mid-night blue bore a hole into him curious for his seemly fatherly-like worry.

"Just concerned of your safety. You'll be gone longer than any of your other trips." Ritz explained. "Ritz? Five months?" Pan questioned enthusiastically. "Hey if anything happens to you then I figure who is gonna pay me for all the trouble I put up with? Not to mention who's going to look after you if no one you can trust will go with you?" Ritz said with a shrug. Both of them laughed.

"Oh please you old timer! You'll more likely be flirting with my co-workers sipping on some drink before you'd come and look after me. Hell you would enjoy the trip more than me!" Pan said as they entered the boat looking for whereshe was to sign in.

Just then a future co-worker of Pan's walked by in a blue tub-top and a white cotton mini skirt. She had on matching blue heel and white sunglasses and her green hair was down and curled to perfection. Ritz couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down the young womanshenoticed his staring and gave him a disgusting look.

As Pan signed in she noticed that Ritz was looking again and she grabbed his uniformed black tie and pulled him away before he got her in trouble.

As they came in and got to Pan's assigned room, Ritz began to place her stuff up. "See I told you!" Pan said as she was referring back to the little incident back at the registration. "So it's not my fault she was wearing a mini skirt she was born to wear." Ritz said unfazed by Pan's scolding.

Pan only shook her head and once Ritz was done he left her to herself.

Pan plopped down on her bed sighing. "5 months." She breathed as she closed her eyes. Along five months it seemed to her, but she was determined to try and make the best of it.

* * *

Pan stepped out onto the deck of the glamorous yoat breathing in the fresh air of the sea. Currently she was a world known photo model and she was on one of her many jobs doing a swimsuit and clothing line shoot. Pan was in a bathrobe, but underneath it was her first designer swimsuit she would shoot for.

And speaking of shoot it was almost time for her first one, but she couldn't find her photographer.

"Um excuse me are you Miss Son?" A blonde woman with blue eyes and glasses asked while walking up to her. Pan nodded. "Okay well we switched your photographer so you'll be shooting from over there." The woman stated as she pointed to an area off on the other side of the ship.

Pan nodded again as she headed over to the spot. As Pan made it over to the right spot she notice other models doing their job and even walked pass a few of them. 'Always the busiest day, day one.' Pan thought. Once at her station yet another blond, blue-eyed woman was there who Pan figured was her photographer.

She was checking her lenses and taking test shots at the beautiful ocean. And not wanting to wait anymore Pan coughed to get her attention and when she did the womanapologized for not noticing her.

"Hey um…I'm going to be your photographer for this cruise. Um, my name is Marron Chestnut and I've done some photos for lots of famous people like you." Marron introduced. "Well I'm Pan Son. And to say the least I'm looking forward to working with you.." Pan replied.

"Thanks…um, also since we're doing the swimsuit shoot I need you to take off your robe and then we're just waiting on your partner." Marron instructed. "I have a partner in this shoot?" Pan questioned. "Oh you mean they didn't tell you?" Marron asked surprised.

Pan shook her head no.

"Well they said they wanted to see more pictures of you with partners to see how you would do instead of the traditional you all by your lonesome." Marron explained. Pan thought about it over in her head and just shrugged.

"So who will be my partner?" Pan asked. But before Marron could answer her a voice from behind her answered Pan's question. "I shall be your partner in this shoot as well as a couple others's if I'm not mistaken." A male voice answered.

Pan looked over as Marron turned around behind her to see a tall, handsome man with long lavender hair and chilling, intense blue eyes. "I'm Trunks Briefs your new partner." Trunks said as he extended a hand out to Pan.

* * *

A/n- Such is the end of my new creation. R&R for me please! Is it good? Is it bad? I NEED TO KNOW! Bye! 


End file.
